


热血笨蛋怎么过七夕

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 6





	热血笨蛋怎么过七夕

头天晚上就定好了闹钟，小智被悦耳的音乐叫醒后，拍醒身旁还在熟睡的甲贺忍蛙，脸上挂着大大的笑容。  
“今天七夕哦！”  
“ ゲッコ。”  
伸爪搂过小智，甲贺忍蛙习惯性的撬开小智绵软的唇，爪子掀起小智的背心抚着小智的腰，和自己的小恋人缠绵的接着吻。  
“七夕想怎么过啊小智。”  
“早就安排好了哦，甲贺忍蛙跟着我就好！”  
高兴的扬起嘴角，小智俯身亲了甲贺忍蛙一口，便起床脱掉睡衣换上短袖披上外套，蹬上了鞋等着甲贺忍蛙。 

被小智挽着胳膊走在街上，甲贺忍蛙看着形形色色的情侣们与自己擦肩而过，不由得低头看了看已经成为自己的恋人的和自己羁绊相通的少年，兼自己的训练家。  
“小智，我们去买杯热巧克力吧。”  
指了指挂起粉色气球与白色气球相间的拱门的一家情侣们进进出出的店，甲贺忍蛙盘算着让自己和小智更像情侣一点。  
“嗯！”  
小智牵着甲贺忍蛙的爪子快走了几步赶到队尾，庆幸现在正好人略少些。

“您好！二位想要点些什么呢？”  
“一杯热巧！”  
配合的竖起一根爪指，甲贺忍蛙眯起眼睛笑着看向惊讶的店员。

舌头绕过一人一蛙间的缝隙卷着杯子，甲贺忍蛙搂着小智靠近了些，边走边咬住吸管抿了一口。  
“我也要嘛。”  
松开吸管，甲贺忍蛙用舌头卷着杯子挪到小智嘴边，看着小智高兴的叼住吸管想要猛吸一口，甲贺忍蛙警醒的立刻甩开舌头，让小智吸了个空。  
“笨蛋，热巧要慢慢喝，不然会烫到舌头的。”  
咬过吸管又喝了一口，甲贺忍蛙转过身停住微微托起小智的屁股，凑近小智的嘴将口腔里刚刚温热的液体借着接吻送入了小智口中。

看着小智的耳尖逐渐变红，甲贺忍蛙松开嘴，看着脸红的不知所措的小智，接着搂住小智向前走，无视了周围羡慕不已的情侣。  
“到了！”  
“ゲッコ……这就是对战场地吧。”  
没走多久，小智兴奋的指着前面人声鼎沸的一片空场，高兴的拽着甲贺忍蛙的胳膊。  
“对嘛！就是对战！”  
小智接过甲贺忍蛙捂凉些的热巧一饮而尽，斗志昂扬的拉着甲贺忍蛙冲向了报名处。  
“七夕情侣双打比赛。”  
甲贺忍蛙念了一遍比赛的横幅，眯着眼睛看着小智。  
“你打算让我一对二？”  
甲贺忍蛙有点后悔相信小智的安排。  
“嗯……求你了啦甲贺忍蛙，要不然……我也上场陪着你？”  
“不……算了，就算你是宝可梦，你也没我能打。”

“第一场，小智选手的甲贺忍蛙对热恋情侣的雷丘与雷丘！”  
“小智你……故意的吧。”  
甲贺忍蛙无奈的回头凶了小智一下，吓得小智慌忙道歉。  
两枚水手里剑在甲贺忍蛙高速侧滑过两只雷丘之间时近距离击中，甲贺忍蛙赢得有惊无险。  
甩了甩被电麻的舌头，甲贺忍蛙甚至怀疑这算不算和小智的七夕约会。

“小智选手的甲贺忍蛙对战菁英情侣的大岩蛇与铁甲贝！”  
“小智选手的甲贺忍蛙对战……”  
甲贺忍蛙连战连胜，几乎横扫了半个场地的情侣。

“喂！那边的小屁孩会不会对战啊？把我家宝贝的宝可梦打的这么惨几个意思？”  
小智终究碰见了不是善茬的对手，见对方输不起就气势汹汹的跨过场地走过来，一下子慌了神。  
“唔！先生你干什么！”  
小智被用力搡了一把，差点摔在地上。  
“小屁孩有情侣吗就来打情侣双打哇啊啊啊！”  
继续推搡着小智把小智推到地上，还没等挥拳下来，对方的脚腕就被甲贺忍蛙迅速出舌缠住，没等反应过来就被拖到了对战场地中间。  
“没事吧？”  
拉起坐在地上的小智，甲贺忍蛙充满敌意的瞪了趴在地上的对手，抬爪甩去几枚水手里剑打在地上，吓得对方抬腿就跑。  
“没事了啦……唔……别……等赢了比赛再说。”  
凑近小智想要索吻，甲贺忍蛙被羞红了脸的小智推开，却又恋恋不舍的勾了勾甲贺忍蛙的蛙爪。

一路顺风顺水的拿到了冠军，小智环着甲贺忍蛙的胳膊，笑着接过了奖品。  
“哇甲贺忍蛙快看！是游乐场的双人票诶！”  
小孩子兴奋的摇晃着甲贺忍蛙，拾起甲贺忍蛙垂下去的舌头闭眼享受的吻了一口。  
“コが。”

陪着小智到游乐场的时候，已经是中午了。知道小智饿着肚子却不好意思提，甲贺忍蛙又气又笑的抱起没力气走路的小智向着就餐区走去，放下小智后独自去柜台点了一份蛋包饭与两份可乐饼。  
爪子端着一大盘蛋包饭握着一杯饮料舌头卷着两袋可乐饼向饿趴在桌子上的小智走过来，甲贺忍蛙放下午饭，伸爪晃了晃小智的脑袋。  
“下午老老实实的陪我逛游乐场，不许对战了。”  
委屈的握住勺子舀了一口米饭送进嘴里，小智不好意思的挠挠头抱歉的看了看有些疲惫的甲贺忍蛙。  
“嘛……对不起哦甲贺忍蛙……强迫你对战了……”  
小智不好意思的接过饮料吸了一口。  
“毕竟你是热血笨蛋。”  
嗔怪的伸爪戳了戳小智的脸，甲贺忍蛙凑过去在小智脸颊上落下一吻，羡煞旁人的亲密举动在甲贺忍蛙来看却再正常不过。  
“ゲッコ……”  
被塞了一勺饭，甲贺忍蛙愣了愣，眯起眼睛幸福的含着勺子，扫干净饭粒才张口松开勺子。

吃完了饭小智又活泼了不少，几乎是蹦跳着牵着甲贺忍蛙四处去玩项目。  
“哇啊这个！甲贺忍蛙快来玩！”  
小智指着亭子里的打气球游戏，兴致勃勃的吐了吐舌头捏起飞镖，照着一个气球扔了过去。  
“小伙子，没中哦。”  
店老板笑着抱起胳膊，刚想来取笑小智眼前便掠过一枚水手里剑。  
“中了。”  
听着气球的爆裂声，甲贺忍蛙看了看目瞪口呆的小智，转身回来站到小智身后，向小智手里塞了一枚冰凉的水手里剑。  
“我教你。”  
舌头缠在小智的腹部，甲贺忍蛙轻轻握着小智的手腕，耐心的教着小智掷手里剑的要领。  
“这样……先把手腕抬起来，对，拉开身子……”  
“这样……么？”  
小智顺着甲贺忍蛙的动作掷出水手里剑，却不偏不倚的扎在了两个气球之间。

“ゲッコ……进羁绊。”  
塞了几枚水手里剑在小智手里后，甲贺忍蛙站开了些，和小智分别站在了两个气球板对面，让水漩涡包裹了一人一蛙。  
“像这样。”  
借着羁绊调了调小智的动作，甲贺忍蛙甩动胳膊，让两枚水手里剑从自己和小智的手中以相同的角度和速度飞了出去，同时刺爆了两个气球。

“好厉害……”  
“能和自己的宝可梦做到这么高的同步率，好羡慕……”  
“呐，我也要和你来这个！”  
周围排队的情侣与围观的群众看着甲贺忍蛙和小智帅气的甩出一枚枚水手里剑，扎爆一个个气球，纷纷羡慕的起着哄。  
气球一个不剩，小智从惊呆了的老板那里抱了一个替身玩偶，开心的扑进甲贺忍蛙怀里。  
“怎么，想和我学替身嘛？去坐过山车去，坐完过山车回去了。”  
甲贺忍蛙宠溺的揉了揉小智的脑袋，抬头指了指过山车，带着小智去排队。

“哇啊啊啊！”  
小智紧闭双眼搂着正在把顺着风甩到后面的舌头拽回来的甲贺忍蛙，随着过山车的上下前行尖叫着。  
“呜……好吓人……”  
迈下车时，小智双腿不住的发软，提着替身玩偶头晕目眩的瘫在甲贺忍蛙怀里。  
累了一天的甲贺忍蛙也被怀里小智的困意传染，不住的打着哈欠，但也揽起小智的双腿把小智抱在怀里，慢慢往宝可梦中心那边走去。  
“下次……不信你个满脑子只有对战的笨蛋的约会建议了……累死了。”

倒头就睡，再醒来已经是黄昏了。  
起床揉揉眼睛，甲贺忍蛙伸了个懒腰，拉好窗帘锁好门，坐在小智身旁等着小智起来。  
“醒了？”  
小智撑起身子，晕晕乎乎的看着睁开眼睛的甲贺忍蛙。  
“要干什么……啊……是……唔……”  
看了看甲贺忍蛙特地调好的昏黄灯光，小智的大脑一时半会儿没转过来，不过最后也猜到了甲贺忍蛙要做什么。  
“轻点温柔点……唔！好不好甲贺忍蛙……”  
看着进入羁绊状态推倒自己拉着自己外套的甲贺忍蛙，小智脸上浮出浅浅的笑，双手环上甲贺忍蛙的脖子，迫不及待的闭上双眼和甲贺忍蛙相吻。  
“哈呜……嗯……继续么……甲贺忍蛙……”  
小智半睁着眼张开嘴让舌头慢慢滑出，渴望的伸手抓着甲贺忍蛙垂下来的舌头，举到嘴边舔着。  
“才忍了几天呐，小智。”  
甲贺忍蛙故意慢下来爪上的动作，轻轻摊开小智的外套，挑爪捏住小智的衣角慢慢向上撩起来，俯身晃了晃舌头蹭着小智的胸口。  
“嗯啊……裤子……”  
小智早就迫不及待的硬挺起来，手忙脚乱的配合着甲贺忍蛙脱着裤子，手指刚勾上内裤的边沿却被甲贺忍蛙拦住。  
“喏，别动，就这样子。”  
甲贺忍蛙撑着小智的肩膀，低头欣赏着自家训练家怎么也欣赏不够的身体。

小智扭了扭腰，脸颊透着微微的酒红，细腻的肌肤吹弹可破，没有一丝赘肉的胸口腰身无不诱惑着甲贺忍蛙，身体的主人仿佛知道面前的大蛙已经被迷住，便岔开双腿，晃动着下腰让早就将洁白的内裤顶起小小帐篷的娇小肉棒随着动作微微晃一晃，将甲贺忍蛙迷的忍不住睁开眯着的双眼。  
“就这还想要我轻点嘛？不让你明天爬不起来我就不做你的宝可梦。”  
沉下腰去让胯部贴住小智的腿间，甲贺忍蛙伸爪抚摸着小智略白些的大腿根，循着小智的双腿向上抚去捏住了小智干净的脚踝。  
“哈啊……好大……今天就破例一次……全进去吧……”  
低头看着甲贺忍蛙肉红色弹性十足的巨物，小智安心的扯起嘴角向后仰过头，脸上挂着大大的笑容。  
“ゲッコゲッコ。”  
伸出爪指勾起小智内裤的裆部部分挪开，甲贺忍蛙晃着舌头挤了挤小智已经按捺不住开始收缩的穴口，涂了些许唾液做润滑后卷了卷自己的肉柱，小心的让尖端没入了小智棉花般的软穴。  
“哇嗯！你你你……慢点……唔ゲッコ！”  
小智情不自禁的挺着身子哭叫，却突然夹进去一声蛙鸣。  
“唔呼……喜欢……喜欢听嘛？”  
清楚是因为一人一蛙间的羁绊，小智故意多叫了几声诱惑甲贺忍蛙。

“放松点，你太紧张了。”  
拍了几下小智的屁股，甲贺忍蛙继续向小智湿软的嫩穴深处进发，让小智柔嫩的穴壁紧紧包裹住自己的肉柱。  
“哦哦，这里是小智的那里吧。”  
准确的顶在小智穴壁上一小块凸起处，甲贺忍蛙对小智的身体了如指掌。  
“嗯啊甲贺忍蛙……对……呜……你知道的……唔噫！”  
小智瞪大双眼扯着嗓子浪叫起来，瞬间从穴内传遍全身的酥麻感让小智猛的夹起腿曲着脚趾，咬着牙晃着肉棒顶了顶内裤，几股精液瞬间打湿了整条内裤。  
“小智抢先了啊？”  
甲贺忍蛙慢慢将整根肉柱塞入小智因为高潮收紧的穴口，略带惩罚意义的沉下了些腰的同时伸爪按在了小智腹部，精准的用爪心压在了小智被自己挺起来了些的前列腺处。  
“呜哇啊啊！你故意的呜呜呜……”  
甲贺忍蛙笑着点头。

“哈啊……嗯……好爽呜……每一次都……都全进去……”  
小智夹着甲贺忍蛙一挺一挺的腰，双眼迷离的望着天花板，身子随着甲贺忍蛙每一次顶进深处而微微颤抖。  
“嘘，要加速了。”  
亲了小智一口，甲贺忍蛙加速了腰上运动的速度，硕大的巨物不住捣入小智几乎收不紧的穴口，让小智抓挠着甲贺忍蛙的后背止不住的哭叫。  
“呜……不行了……轻……轻点呜……要坏掉了……”  
小智挂着泪委屈的压住甲贺忍蛙的腰，脚心不住的摩擦着甲贺忍蛙短小的深蓝色尾巴。  
“射在里面……嗯……好不好甲贺忍蛙……”  
小智抬起手擦了一下额上的汗水，无力的挡在脸上，嘴角稍微动了动扯了个笑。  
“如你所愿，七夕快乐哦，小智。”  
高速粗暴的抽插着小智，让小智的阵阵惨叫传遍屋内甲贺忍蛙用力顶住小智的穴口，一爪掐住小智两粒娇嫩的睾丸，让小智进入高潮后格外淫荡的尖叫伴随着自己即将冲进小智腹内粘稠的白浊一并迸发出来。

“呼……呼啊……”  
小智瘫在床上完全没有力气动弹，只有鼓鼓的肚子在一起一伏。  
“小智，七夕礼物喜欢不喜欢啊。”  
湿成一股绳的内裤被甲贺忍蛙脱掉，小智合不拢的穴口时不时的喷着被甲贺忍蛙打出泡的精液。  
“喜……喜欢……”  
小智的身子确实超了负荷，和甲贺忍蛙尽情的交尾几乎榨干了小智的全部力气。  
“好啦，别说话了，知道你累了。那么喜欢我送的七夕礼物么，来岔开点腿排出来。”  
甲贺忍蛙挪开小智的腿，爪子轻轻压在小智挂着精液的肚子上，小智的穴口立刻被一大股精液胀开，浓稠的精液似乎无穷无尽的从小智泛红的穴口喷出来。  
“好好躺好，我可不可以收一下小智送我的七夕礼物？”  
俯下身含住小智的肉棒，爪子毫不犹豫的掏入小智的穴口，用力挤压着小智的前列腺，让本来都没力气的小智依旧挺着腰射出了几滴精液。  
“谢谢小智呢，七夕礼物我非常喜欢。”

清理了床铺和小智，甲贺忍蛙看了看床上已经睡死过去的小智，叹了口气躺倒在床上，关了灯转身搂住了赤裸的小智，舌头拽来被子给自己和小智盖上。  
“晚安，小智。”


End file.
